Lihatlah Aku Sakura!
by menyelinap malam-malam
Summary: Aku lemah dan menyedihkan sampai kau membebaskanku dari kalimat itu. Lama tak bertemu/Bagai hancur duniaku. Kau hamil dan aku menikahimu. Sungguh kau adalah hidupku, kesenangan serta impianku. Kumohon, hanya satu 'Lihatlah Aku'. Fict ringan untuk menghibur diri sendiri/OneShot.


"Anak lemah sepertimu emangnya bisa apa hah!" Anak kecil berumur enam tahunan itu menutup kedua telinganya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak… pergi kalian. Pergi kalian!"

"Sekarang, jika kau bukan anak lemah. Apalagi namanya?"

"Seharusnya kau mati saja bersama orangtua mu itu." sahut anak kecil lain di sebelah kanannya.

"Tidak… tidak… tidak… pergi kalian!" Anak kecil itu meronta dalam tangisan batinnya.

"Ha… ha… ha…"

"Ia, dia sangat menyedihkan."

"Ia, kau benar. Seharusnya kau mati saja…"

"Sudah lemah, cengeng dan menyedihkan."

Anak kecil itu tak bergerak dari tempat ia menginjakkan kakinya, dia menutup telinganya, matanya. Tapi tak ada daya upaya yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia menangis tapi teman-temannya tersenyum meledeknya.

Entah apa yang berada di dalam isi otak bocah-bocah kaya tersebut, sehingga tanpa berperasaan salah satu dari mereka mengambil kerikil dan mulai melempari anak lemah itu. Lemparan yang jitu, tepat mengenai pundak kiri anak tak berdaya nan lemah itu. Menimbulkan sebuah luka di pundaknya. Mungkin luka tersebut tak akan pernah bisa hilang.

Semakin menderita sang target cemoohan, semakin senang pula para calon setan-setan kecil tersebut. Anak malang yang tak berdaya, hanya bisa pasrah menerima cacian dan makian temannya. Yah, mungkin benar kata mereka. Dia, ya, dia, lemah.

Satu lemparan tak cukup puas dirasa. Setan-setan kecil itu mulai mengambil kerikil-kerikil tak berdosa yang lainnya dan melempar tanpa ampun pada sang target tujuan.

Hm, lihatlah!… luka-luka mulai kelihatan di sekujur tubuh kecilnya. Kasihan, anak kecil itu tak bisa menangis. Dia cuma bisa menutup telinga dan mukanya. Semua tertawa saat melihatnya. Lemah.

"Hoamm… Hai… Kalian! Apa Yang Kalian Lakukan? Mengganggu tidur siangku saja. Merepotkan." Bocah kecil tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon mangga, di depan mereka. Sontak semua kerumunan menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mulai melihat di samping pohon. Tampangnya seperti bocah biasa, tidak ada yang spesial. Dia memakai topi yang digunakan terbaik dan menggunakan setelan kaos dan jins.

"Hai, bocah bodoh… kau kira kau bisa menghentikan kesenangan kami?"

"Sepertinya dia sama bodohnya dengan bocah lemah itu." Matanya menunjukkan senyum mengejek.

"Hm, Apa kalian tidak sadar? Kalian mengganggu kesenanganku, kenyamananku dan tidur siangku." Senyum tipis tergambar indah di bibir kecil ranum bocah seusia delapan tahunan tersebut.

"Apa dia bilang?"

"Ya, kesenangan."

"Kenyamanan."

"Tidur siang."

"Ha… ha… ha… itu konyol."

"Gadis kecil sepertimu mau melawan kami… ha… ha…ha…"

"Kami ber lima sedang kau cuma sendiri."

"Oh kurang, satu lagi dengan bocah lemah itu!" Tunjuk salah satu bocah pada sosok lemah di bawah pohon mangga tua nan besar itu.

"Hoam… sebenarnya aku mengantuk sekali. Tapi demi kerikil-kerikil tidak berguna seperti kalian, aku rela berolahraga sebentar, kok." Tanpa menunggu setan-setan kecil tak berperasaan menampilkan senyuman meledek. Dia, ya, dia, tanpa bisa dihalangi, berlari dan menghajar satu persatu setan-setan kecil tersebut.

BUG

"Mama…"

"Hiks… Hiks… mama…"

"Mama… mama…"

"Sakit mama… mama… tolong kami… mama…"

Akhirnya bocah-bocah kaya itu saling berlarian meninggalkan bocah lemah tak berdaya serta sosok bocah _tomboy_ yang habis menghajar mereka.

"Cih! Merepotkan saja."

Di usap-usapkan kedua tangan kecil yang habis dia gunakan menghajar mereka, berharap sisa-sisa debu dari mereka bisa menghilang. Diliriknya bocah kecil tak berdaya di bawah pohon kesayangannya.

"Heh bocah!" Alis matanya terangkat satu. Melihat dengan pandangan angkuh.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu? Berdirilah dan lihatlah aku!"

Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari sang bocah malang itu. Memang pada dasarnya gadis kecil itu tak sabaran maka dengan segera dia menghampirinya. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh luka paling besar dan menganga yang terdapat pada punggung si bocah malang itu.

"Ehm…" Erangan kecil ke luar dari bibir tak berdosa itu. Pandangan mata hitam itu sayu.

Entah apa yang membuat sang _emerald _yang selalu terlihat tak peduli itu sekarang melihat kasihan terhadap mata malam nan sayu itu. Dia mengambil sapu tangan warna _Pink_ di saku belakang jins-nya.

Gadis kecil itu mulai meng usap-usap secara perlahan goresan-goresan luka berdarah di hadapannya. Dia cuma mendengar erangan kesakitan yang terdengar sangat kecil dari lawan bicaranya.

"Saputangan ini sebenarnya saputangan kesukaanku, walau warnanya norak, senorak warna rambutku tapi mungkin ini bisa dibuat menutup luka di punggungmu. Kemarilah, kuikat luka itu." Gadis kecil itu mulai membuat simbul tali menutup luka sebisanya.

Tanpa terasa bibir kecil bocah malang tersebut sedikit bergetar. Mata hitamnya menatap _emerald_ yang balik memandangnya –seperti kasihan- matanya terasa sejuk melihat _emerald_ indah itu –menenangkan- sempurna.

"Hai, kau tak perlu melihatku seperti itu."

Bocah kecil tersebut malu akan tindakan konyol yang dilakukannya. Dia menundukkan diri, merasa tak pantas melihat keindahan di depannya.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu lemah dan menyedihkan."

DEG

"Tapi," Di pegangnya pundak yang tidak terkena luka satunya. "aku yakin kau bisa lepas dari kalimat menyebalkan barusan itu, asal kau punya kemauan dan tekat. Dan yakinlah kau pasti bisa."

Mata hitam itu menatap sayu lawan bicaranya, mencari kebenaran dalam tiap kalimat terakhirnya. Tidak ada, tidak ada kebohongan tersirat.

"Apa aku bisa."

.

.

.

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfourt(maybe), Romance.**

**Peringatan ! OOC, ANEH, NGAWUR, ALUR CEPAT(karena dikejar BUS).**

**Lihatlah Aku aku sendiri lah!**

.

.

.

Aku seorang pekerja kantoran biasa, hidup biasa dengan menyewa tempat kos yang cukup untukku tinggali sendiri. Hari ini tepat genap enam tahun aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan per iklanan. Aku bekerja di bagian staf desain iklan. Yah, cukuplah untuk membiyayai hidupku sendiri.

Puk

"Sasuke, direktur ingin berbicara dengan mu, jadi kau disuruh ke ruang direktur sekarang." ujar Kiba setelah menepuk pundakku.

Entah ada apa, tapi aku merasa perasaanku tidak enak. Yah, mungkin firasatku saja. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Permisi, Direktur. Apa saya boleh masuk?" ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan pimpinan perusahaan ini. Tertera nama Direktur utama Haruno Sasori, wajahnya masih sangat muda dan tampan walau usianya sudah tidak muda lagi. Rasanya masih seperti dulu, terasa canggung.

"Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi. Jika kau ingin tetap bekerja di sini kau harus menerima satu pengajuan yang kuajukan. Ini tentang putriku, dan mungkin kau belum pernah melihatnya." ujar Direktur dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Firasatku mengatakan ini tidak baik.

"Kau harus mau menikah dengan putri tunggalku. Jika kau tidak mau maka kau boleh ke luar dari perusahaan ini sekarang juga, bagaimana?" tawarnya.

Bagai menerima durian runtuh, bahkan aku tak sanggup untuk berucap. Sungguh ini adalah sesuatu hal yang paling aku inginkan dari dulu. Jika melihat status sosialku mungkin ini hanyalah sebuah angan-angan yang tak akan pernah aku gapai. Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya, tapi entahlah, ini terdengar tergesa-gesa dan aneh bagiku.

"Ku lihat kerjamu untuk perusahaan ini lumayan membanggakan dan kau termasuk karyawan yang disiplin." Direkur mulai berdiri dan menghampiriku. Tangannya terasa dingin tapi terasa hangat di bahuku. Sungguh aku sangat gugup.

Tiba-tiba tangan Direktur Haruno ini bergetar dan ku lihat raut wajahnya mulai berubah drastis –seperti sedih- aku bisa melihat lewat tatapan matanya.

"Jawablah, Uchiha Sasuke?" Aku sangat senang tapi bibirku terasa sulit sekali untuk bergerak bahkan badanku pun ikut serta sulit di gerakkan. Ku gerakkan kepalaku pelan –pertanda ku terima persyaratan itu- seulas senyum tipis tergambar di wajah Direktur.

"Tapi ada satu rahasia yang harus ku katakana kepadamu. Ini mengenai keadaan putriku." Raut wajah Direktur terlihat sedih. Dan sungguh aku tidak menyukai ini, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan dia, wanita yang dari dulu kusukai itu.

Alasan utamaku dari dulu ingin bekerja di sini yaitu karena dia, dia yang menjadi semangat hidupku dan tujuan hidupku –Haruno Sakura- gadis yang sejak pertama bertemu telah mencuri hatiku. Ini gila tapi mungkin dia sudah melupakanku, jika dilihat dari lamanya kami tidak berjumpa. Aneh memang, tapi itulah aku.

Direktur Haruno masih terlihat bergetar dan kelihatan sulit sekali mengatakan sesuatu. Kumohon, jangan berita buruk.

"Putriku hamil dan aku tidak suka dengan kekasihnya maka aku ingin menjodohkannya denganmu. Semua tergantung padamu, jika kau ingin tetap berada di sini maka menikahlah dengan putriku. Namun, jika kau menolak maka keluarlah sekarang juga dari perusahaan ini." Aku tidak bisa bergerak, bagai disambar petir di siang hari tapi ini kenyataan.

Mata Direktur masih melihatku. Kepalaku sangat pusing, ku coba untuk mengangukkan kepalaku pelan sebisa mungkin. "Baiklah Direktur, saya menerimanya."

Pelukan ringan dan tepukan di punggungku menandakan Direktur sangat bahagia. Tapi aku, sungguh merasa duniaku hancur. Wanita yang ku cintai, ku inginkan, kuidam-idamkan dari dulu telah ternodai oleh orang lain.

.

~o0o~

.

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Berada di samping seorang wanita cantik anggun berpakaiaan putih bersih. Rambutnya di tata sangat cantik dengan kerudung putih transparan panjang. Ku lihat sekilas wajahnya, dia terlihat bosan dan sesekali menguap. Walau dia berdandan sangat cantik hari ini –hari resepsi pernikahan kami- tapi tak bisa menutupi pribadinya yang masih terlihat _tomboy_.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Nadanya memang terdengar pelan tapi masih sedikit kurasakan nada ketidak sukaan dari bibirnya. Aku heran, padahal dari tadi pagi saat acara pernikahan berlangsung. Dia bahkan enggan sekali memandangku tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu jika dari tadi aku selalu melihatnya diam-diam.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gugup. Sungguh aku merasakan itu. Yah, ku harap orang-orang yang bersalaman denganku di depanku saat ini tidak merasakan kegugupanku.

Ada sekilas fantasi liar di otakku, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Gugup. Aku hanya akan berduaan dengan wanita ini, sungguh membuatku terasa canggung. Tiba-tiba kurasakan sakit di dadaku jika teringat, sekarang dia tengah mengandung benih laki-laki lain yang bahkan tidakku kenal itu.

"Setelah upacara pernikahan ini selesai, aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Uchiha." ujarnya tanpa memandangku sedikit saja.

Selama ini firasatku selalu benar, dan sekarang aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Kumohon jangan lagi, jangan lagi sesuatu yang buruk.

.

~o0o~

.

Sekarang tinggal kami berdua, berada di sebuah kamar luas nan mewah miliknya –Sakura, istriku- yang telah didesain sangat indah. Setelah upacara resepsi selesai dan kamipun telah selesai membersihkan badan. Dia mengajakku berbicara, kami duduk berdampingan di depan televisi layar lebar di pojok kanan ruangan ini.

"Aku ingin mengajukan persyaratan. Mau tak mau kau harus menerimanya." ujarnya. Dia terlihat sangat santai. Yah, pribadi gadis _tomboy_ yang terkesan cuwek.

"Apa persyaratan itu?"

"Pertama, tidak ada hubungan fisik suami istri diantara kita. Kedua, jangan ikut campur urusanku. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan sedikitpun terhadapmu jadi jika saatnya tiba nanti aku akan mengajukan perceraian dan itu menjadi syarat ketiga." Dia mengucapkannya sangat santai. Setelahnya dia berdiri dan berlalu dari hadapanku.

Beda dengannya, aku tersiksa. Membayangkannya saja aku sangat menderita. Tidak ada malam pertama, tidak ada keluarga idaman, tidak ada senyum kebahagiaan dan juga tidak ada cinta. Aku memang lemah dan menyedihkan, lemah karena sangat mencintainya, menyedihkan jika berhadapan dengannya. Tapi benarkah ini yang harus kuterima karena lancang diam-diam mencintainya. Kepalaku sangat pusing memikirkannya.

Kurebahkan perlahan kepalaku dan hendak mengistirahatkan badanku yang lelah ini. Salah, sebenarnya yang lelah adalah pikiranku. Kukira ini yang terbaik, lebih baik aku tidur di sofa saja sampai kudengar Sakura memanggilku.

"Hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ. Kemarilah! Dan tidur di sampingku." ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kasurnya.

Sudah cukup Sakura, cukup dengan penderitaan ini saja, jangan kau tambah lagi dengan sikap baikmu itu. Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku di sofa saja. Kau, tidurlah!"

Kudengar langkah kakinya mendekat padaku. Ternyata benar firasatku. "Berdiri, jika tidak berdiri akan kuseret kau." Dia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dengan pandangan malas. "Sudahlah, kau tidur saja Sakura." Kutorehkan senyum tipis padanya walau hatiku masih terasa sakit.

"Ah, apa yang kau lakukan. Sakura lepaskan!" Sial, dia menarik kerah leherku dan menyeretku tergesa. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapanku saat tiba-tiba dia mendorongku ke atas kasur dan tiba-tiba dia naik di atas tubuhku. Dia menduduki tubuhku tapi tangan kirinya masih setia menarik leherku. Wajah kami sangat dekat. Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Gugup.

"Kau lihat ini." Sakura mempersiapkan tangan kanannya untuk memukul wajahku tapi kelihatannya urung dilakukannya. "akan kugunakan tanganku untuk memukul wajahmu yang sok imut itu. Dan satu lagi jangan pandang aku dengan pandangan menyebalkan itu. Jika tidak akan ku hapus persyaratan pertama dan akan ku tiduri kau malam ini."

Deg

Gila, ini sungguh gila. Aku merasa jantungku sulit untuk bernafas. Debaran jantungku terasa sangat tak karuan. "Apa kau gugup, Uchiha Sa-su-ke?" seperti ada getaran listrik saat tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan bibirnya di telingaku. Dan Skak mat. "Ku jamin kau masih perjaka. Dengan mendengar suara jantungmu dan getaran tubuhmu."

Sepertinya dia menyerinyai, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. "Ap... apa? yang kau inginkan Sakura? Aku tidak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhku.

"Sepertinya kau menginginkan lebih U-c-i-h-a?" kini kami bisa saling berhadapan, tangannya tak lagi ingin memukulku tapi tangannya beralih seperti akan membuka kemejaku. Wajah kami sangat dekat, dia sengaja menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidungku.

Kenapa berhenti Sakura? Otak liarku tak ingin menghentikan ini. Dia mulai berdiri lagi dan mulai tidur di sampingku. Dia membelakangiku.

"Sasuke, jangan bertindak konyol seperti tadi. Itu mengingatkanku pada dia. Dan aku tidak suka."

Deg

Sakit. Sungguh terasa sakit lagi, ini jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan mendengar kabar bahwa dia hamil anak orang itu. Dan sekarang Sakura malah menyamakanku dengan si brengsek itu. Sungguh ini tidak adil bagiku. Sial! Lebih baik aku istirahat saja.

.

~o0o~

.

Sekarang sudah sebulan kami menikah. Awalnya kami tinggal di rumah mertuaku, tapi karena Sakura ngeyel ingin tinggal ke apartementnya jadi kami akhirnya pindah. Yah, jika di bilang nyaman dan senang tinggal berdua dengan Sakura. Itu memang benar.

Lihatlah sekarang, aku sudah tidak lagi bekerja di bagian staf desain iklan, melainkan sekarang aku adalah pimpinan manager di perusahaan ayah Sakura. Jika ayahnya terkesan sangat baik padaku, itu tidak berlaku untuk Sakura. Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan membaiki orang tanpa sebab.

Walau usia pernikahan kami masih sangat muda, tapi sungguh tidak ada sedikitpun sisi romantis dalam hubungan pernikahan kami. Yang dilakukan Sakura setiap hari hanya bermain game kesayangannya. Yah, katanya alih-alih dia lagi hamil dan tidak boleh berolahraga berat.

Sesekali aku melihat Sakura diam-diam menggunakan alat olahraganya seperti angkat besi dan sarung tinjunya. Jika dia melihatku mengetahui aktifitasnya. Dia selalu saja bilang, "Awas kau jika kau mengadukan ini kepada ayah. Kuhabisi kau!"

Dia selalu memandangku aneh jika aku ketahuan diam-diam memperhatikannya. Tapi ujung-ujungnya dia selalu berkata, "Kau sedang memata-mataiku ya? Apa saja yang kau ucapkan pada ayah? Jangan pernah mencoba memata-mataiku, awas saja kau jika ketahuan olehku!"

Sakit Sakura. Apa kau tahu itu? Terkadang aku merasa sangat lelah dengan ini semua. Tapi jika melihat wajahmu yang sangat polos waktu tidur, semua rasa sakit yang ku derita selalu saja menghilang. Semua perasaan aneh antara sedih, sakit, dan senang selalu bercampur menjadi satu dan itu semua karena kau Sakura.

Sakura, mungkin ini terlihat sangat aneh. Apa kau tahu? Alasanku selalu menyuruhmu tidur lebuh awal dengan dalih pekerjaanku masih banyak yaitu karena satu alasan. Ku jamin jika kau mengetahuinya, wajahku ini pasti sudah babak belur kau pukuli. Hm, miris rasanya hatiku jika setiap malam aku selalu menunggumu tertidur pulas, dan jika kulihat kau sudah tertidur, aku akan memandangi wajahmu yang polos nan cantik itu serta selalu meninggalkan ciuman singkat di bibirmu.

Aku selalu tertawa, menertawakan diriku yang selalu lemah, terutama di depanmu. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan padamu. Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia serta akan menganggap anak yang kau kandung adalah anakku sendiri. Itu tidak mungkin, jika mengingat sifat -tidak mau mengurusi urusan di sekitarmu- yang kau pegang teguh.

.

~o0o~

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Aku bisa bersantai di rumah dan memandangmu. Hm, sungguh aku selalu senang dengan hari minggu dimana saat-saat akhir pekan bisa aku gunakan dengan bersamamu –lebih tepatnya hanya aku yang melihatmu- kau masih sama tidak mau memandangku, tidak masalah bagiku asal bisa melihatmu itu cukup bagiku.

"Hoaamm… hari ini panas sekali. Aku ingin pergi makan es krim." Sakura terlihat sedang berbicara sendiri, "heh bocah! Apa kau ingin makan es krim dan sedikit berjalan-jalan –misalnya-?" Lucu. Sakura lucu jika sedang berbicara pada bayi dalam perutnya.

Ku hampiri dia dan kucoba menawarkan sesuatu padanya, "Apa bisa kubantu mengantarmu beli es krim Sakura?" dan kucoba menawarkan senyum tulus padanya.

"Kau menghinaku hah! Kau fikir aku ini lemah dan tidak bisa membelinya sendiri sehingga kau ingin menawarkan padaku jasa tidak penting itu." Sedih Sakura, aku tidak suka jika kau menganggapku seperti itu. Kenapa kau memandangku seperti aku ingin merendahkanmu.

"Minggir kau! Aku ingin membelinya sendiri," Sakura mulai berlalu dariku tapi dia berhenti saat memegang pegangan pintu. Dia menoleh ke arahku, "oh, ya satuhal lagi. Jangan mengikutiku, mengerti. Awas kau!"

Aku hanya bisa pasrah jika sifat sensitifnya itu muncul lagi. Hm, aku pernah membaca dari buku yang ku beli beberapa waktu lalu. Di situ desebutkan, wanita hamil selalu cenderung bersikap sensitif dan peka.

Bosan. Ya, tidak ada Sakura. Tidak ada pula hiburan untukku. Sakura adalah hiburan dan kesenangan tersendiri untukku. Dia hatiku dan pandanganku.

Entah mengapa aku mulai resah, sudah empat jam Sakura ke luar beli es krim, tapi kenapa sampai saat ini belum juga kembali. Terbesit rasa menyesal dalam hatiku, seharusnya tadi tak kuhiraukan ancamannya dan kuikuti saja dirinya tadi. Cemas, aku mencemaskannya.

Sepertinya kudengar langkah kaki, apa itu Sakura? Oh senangnya ternyata itu benar Sakura-ku, "Kau baru pulang Sakura?" ku torehkan sedikit senyumku padanya.

"Hm, aku mau istirahat," kulihat dia mau berlalu dari hadapanku saat ku dengar langkah kakinya terhenti dan dia menoleh padaku, "Punggungku pegal habis sedikit latihan angkat besi ringan tadi jadi bisa kau pijat punggungku."

Bagai dihantam sebongkah es batu di kepalaku. Aku membelalakkan mataku. gila kau sudah gila Sakura –olah raga, angkat besi- itu gila, "Sakura, kandunganmu?" sungguh aku sangat kawatir, dengan cepat aku menghampirinya dan ku periksa tubuhnya tergesa.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuhku!" Sakura menepis kasar tanganku dan memandangku, satu alis matanya terangkat, "kalau tidak mau memijit punggungku. Tidak perlu heboh seperti itu."

"Sakura tunggu!" ku kejar dia yang mulai berlalu memasuki kamar.

Sekarang ku lihat dia sedang berbaring membelakangiku, kupijat pelan punggungnya dan kulihat dia mulai nyaman dengan pijatanku, tanpa terasa dia memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin untuk menerima pijatan dariku. "Sakura, aku mencemaskanmu dan kandunganmu."

"Hoaamm… Jangan cerewet. Pijat saja jika kau ingin memijat punggungku," kulihat setelahnya dia mulai memasuki alam tidurnya. Kupandangi wajah ayu-nya dan ku hapus sisa-sisa peluh di wajahnya dengan tanganku.

.

~o0o~

.

Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Konyol, bagaimana aku mengatakan kalimat itu kepadamu, jika sampai saat ini pun kau bahkan tidak mau melihatku di sampingmu. Apa kau tidak merasa setelah enam bulan kita bersama, aku selalu berusaha membuatmu melihatku. Kucurahkan kasih sayang, cinta dan perhatianku padamu. Tidak ada yang ku inginkan, Cuma satu, tolong lihatlah aku.

Sakura kenapa? Kenapa sepertinya kau mengendap-endap sambil membawa ponselmu, ada apa? Hm, aneh sejak aku bersamamu aku selalu ingin mengetahui apa pun yang kau lakukan.

"Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi Menma? Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan? Sepertinya Sakura sekarang sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki. Oh, itu membuatku sedikit cemburu. Bukan, tapi banyak.

"Apa kau tidak melihat televisi hah! Aku sudah menikah bodoh! dan jangan menggangguku lagi." Sakura, kau terlihat sangat serius dan seperti menahan emosi, aku penasaran siapa yang kau ajak bicara itu.

"Yah aku tahu, bayi yang ku kandung ini adalah anakmu. Tapi kau lah yang telah meninggalkan ku jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi… apa kau bilang? Aku yang meninggalkanmu. Konyol sekali!... sudahlah, apa pun yang kau katakana itu tidak akan mempengaruhiku lagi jadi jangan hubu…"

Puk

Sakura tidak .melanjutkan ucapannya dan bahkan menjatuhkan _handphone-_nya saat melihatku. Sepertinya dia kaget.

"Sasuke, sejak kapan kau berada di situ?" Dia terlihat sangat kaget melihatku.

Oh tidak, kurasa tubuhku akan limbung saat ini juga. Aku tidak menyangka Sakura, ternyata selama ini kau masih berhubungan dengan si brengsek itu. Hatiku hancur, kepercayaanku padamu kau buang Sakura.

"Sasuke, tunggu."

"Hei… tunggu!"

Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Aku ini laki-laki, aku ini lemah dan menyedihkan, aku ini benar-benar hancur. Aku tidak memperdulikan suaranya memanggil-manggilku. Aku patah hati.

Grep

"Berhenti bodoh!"

Aku tidak dapat melanjutkan langkahku saat tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan kananku. Aku ingin pergi, menjauh darimu.

"Katakan, apa maumu Sakura?" hatiku benar-benar telah kau hancurkan Sakura. Kau tahu ada banyak hal yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Aku ingin berteriak dan memakimu, melemparkan ribuan pertanyaan padamu, tapi bibirku kelu. Cuma kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibirku.

"Sasuke, ini tidak…"

"Tidak apa hah?" aku marah, marah sekali Sakura, "tidak seperti yang kau kira, atau kau ingin bilang. Tidak, tidak usah urusi urusanku dan jangan adukan ini pada ayah. Oh, jika itu yang ingin kau bilang. Berterimakasihlah padaku, karena aku tidak akan bilang pada ayahmu."

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya menundukkan kepala. "Lihat aku Sakura, lihat aku sedikit saja." Aku tak sanggup berkata, hanya ucapan itu nan pelan yang berhasil aku ucapkan.

"Aku bodoh ya? Seorang Uchiha yang bodoh nan MENYEDIHKAN." Pahit, pahit sekali saat ku ucapkan kalimat terakhir itu, "hn, aku bodoh karena ingin kau melihatku. Padahal sampai kapanpun, kau tidak akan melihatku."

Kenapa, kenapa kau masih menundukkan kepalamu Sakura? Apa sebegitu tidak pentingnyakah aku bagimu? Sehingga kau tidak mau melihatku.

"Jika memang tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, lepaskan tanganku Sakura! Aku akan pergi."

"Hm, hehehe… pergi kau bilang? Jangan pernah berfikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja." Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan bagai desisan ular yang dingin, "membiarkanmu pergi setelah memasuki kehidupanku? Jangan pernah bermimpi Uchiha Sasuke."

Deg

Sedetik aku terpana melihat mata _emerald-_mu itu. Sepertinya mata itu memandangku dengan pandangan sedih. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Mata itu tidak mungkin melihatku seperti itu, itu cuma mimpi. Harapan kosong.

"Kumohon lepaskan tanganku Sakura!" Ku coba melepaskan pegangan tangannya di tanganku yang terasa mulai sakit. Semakin ku coba tapi nihil. Itu hanya akan membuatnya memegang tanganku semakin erat.

"Lepaskan aku Haruno Sakura!" Aku tak kuat lagi, kuhilangkan marga Uchiha di namanya dan berteriak di depan mukanya.

"hehehe… lucu sekali bukan. Sekarang bahkan kau membuang margamu dari dalam namaku. Bukankah itu lucu?" Sekarang dia –Sakura- memandangku dengan pandangan angkuh yang jarang ku lihat, biasanya yang kulihat darinya hanyalah pandangan malas tapi kini berbeda pandangan itu seakan mengintimidasiku, "apa benar-benar kau ingin menjadikan kesempatan kali ini untuk pergi dariku. JANGAN PERNAH BERMIMPI BODOH!" suaranya benar-benar sangat keras kali ini sampai kulihat sekilas air matanya akan turun.

Tidak, aku tidak boleh goyah kali ini. Aku benar-benar harus pergi, sungguh aku tak sanggup menahan ini lama-lama. "Aku tidak pernah sekalipun memohon apa pun darimu Sakura," dadaku masih terasa naik turun, kucoba menghela nafas pelan, "kumohon, kumohon lepaskan aku kali ini." Ujar ku sangat lirih.

Kurasakan pegangan tangannya mulai mengendur. Ada sebersit perasaan kecewa di dadaku saat kurasakan tangan itu mulai ingin melepaskanku.

Buakk

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura! Kenapa kau memukulku." Aku sekarang terduduk dan memegangi sedikit darah yang ke luar dari sudut bibirku.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku akan memukulmu jika kau mencampuri urusanku." Sakura kini melihatku sangat angkuh dan terkesan sedikit mengejekku, "Kau tahu, kau itu salah. Salah telah mencampuri urusanku dan salah telah mengusik hidupku."

Kulangkahkan kakiku pelan menghampirinya dan kutatap langsung ke dalam mata _emerald-_nya yang masih setia menatapku. "Kau bilang aku mencampuri dan mengusik hidupmu?" sekarang lah saatnya rasa ini, rasa sakit ini harus ku keluarkan, "Kau bahkan tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Bagaimana mungkin aku mencapuri dan mengusik hidupmu, sekarang siapa yang terlihat bodoh di antara kita? Kau atau aku, Sakura?"

Kenapa diam? Kenapa hanya diam Sakura? Katakanlah sesuatu yang jelas, agar aku tahu apa yang lebih baik kulakukan. Jangan hanya diam memandangku dengan tatapan itu. Sungguh aku tak sanggup. Kau tahu apa yang sekilas terbesik dalam otakku: aku ingin memelukmu, aku ingin menciummu, aku ingin memilikimu dan mendengar kau bilang padaku _'Aku membutuhkanmu Sasuke, jadi jangan pergi dariku'_. Konyol bukan, itu pikiran konyol yang tak mungkin terjadi.

"Sekarang apa ada hal yang pantas aku ucapkan Sasuke? kalau ada katakanlah padaku?" mata itu terlihat sangat sedih, kumohon jangan melihatku seperti itu Sakura, "apa ada hal yang pantas aku ucapkan padamu, sedangkan kau tahu, bahkan aku mengandung anak orang lain yang bukan darah dagingmu? Aku sudah tidak suci saat menikah denganmu," tidak jangan lanjutkan Sakura, aku tidak sanggup melihatmu rapuh, seakan bukan dirimu, "APA YANG PANTAS AKU UCAPKAN PADAMU, SEDANGKAN KAU TAHU. AKU INI ADALAH WANITA YANG TAK PANTAS UNTUKMU!"

Grep

Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Aku tak sanggup jika melihat wanita yang selama ini kucintai terlihat rapuh seperti ini. Ku peluk dia dengan erat. Walau dia meronta ingin ku lepaskan tapi entah kenapa, kali ini tenaganya tak sekuat biasanya. Aku tetap memeluknya, kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar, nafasnya memburu.

"Aku tak kuat Sasuke. Aku tahu ini konyol. Tapi aku selalu melihatmu yang diam-diam memperhatikanku. Awalnya kurasa ini konyol, tapi setelah lama berada di sampingmu, kurasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah kurasakan saat bersamanya. Kau berbeda, sangat berbeda. Baru kali ini aku merasakan dilindungi, walau aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan mataku tapi aku melihatnya dengan hatiku." Kurasakan tubuh Sakura sangat tegang dalam pelukanku.

"Tapi apa aku pantas untukmu Sasuke? Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat malu pada diriku sendiri. Aku yang selama ini merasa selalu kuat dan terlihat cuwek. Tapi bisa rapuh dan hancur saat mengenalmu. Kau pria yang baik Sasuke dan aku tidak pantas untukmu. Semakin lama aku bersamamu, semakin sulit aku melepasmu," kulepaskan pelukakanku padanya dan ku lihat langsung ke dalam kedua bola mata _emerald-_nya. Sungguh ini mata itu, mata yang memandangku dulu dengan pandangan tanpa kebohongan dan kesungguhan.

"Sasuke, mungkin aku wanita hina yang tak pantas mendapatkan kebaikanmu apalagi cintamu, tapi kumohon! Peluklah aku sekali saja, dan aku akan merelakanmu pergi." Air mata bodoh itu merusak kecantikan wanitaku, aku tidak suka itu. Wanita _tomboy_ yang ku kenal tidak akan menangis, ini bukanlah Sakura-ku. Dia sangat rapuh kali ini. Kuraih tubuhnya dan kupeluk sangat erat.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pergi Sakura. Tidak akan pergi selama kau melihatku. Karena hanya itulah modal yang kumiliki untuk mencintaimu, menyayangimu, melindungimu." Kulonggarkan pelukanku dan kupandang matanya, matanya masih mengeluarkan airmata bodoh itu. Ku usap pelan airmatanya dengan kedua ibu jariku. Kudekatkan wajahku dan kucium singkat bibirnya. Merasakan manisnya Sakura-ku, "aku bersumpah, akan selalu ada untukmu dan akan menganggap bayi yang kau kandung adalah anakku sendiri. Menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangimu, mencintainya dan melindunginya seperti yang kulakukan terhadapmu. Maka sebagai imbalan akan itu. Kumohon lupakan pria itu dan lihatlah aku!"

"Pasti, pasti Sasuke, karena aku percaya padamu dan tunggulah sampai aku bisa membalas ketulusan hatimu."

**.**

**.**

_**Seberapapun lama waktu aku menunggumu**_

_**Itu tak akan mengubah perasaanku padamu**_

_**Hanya satu yang kuinginkan darimu**_

_**Tolong lihatlah aku yang selalu ada di sampingmu**_

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

Maaf jika disclamerx di tengah (itu sengaja)… solx alurnya ku buat maju… 20 tahun kemudian. Di sini awalnya sudut pandang orang ketiga namun menjadi sudut pandang orang pertama (Sasuke). Maaf jika Hurt/confourtnya gak terasa, karena memang gak kerasa sama sekali hahaha…

Fict ini ku buat untuk menghibur diriku sendiri karena aku KECEWA, fict-fict fav aku pada di hapus authornya karena entahlah? Padahal aku sudah percaya dan berharap fict-fict itu akan berlanjut… eh kecewa, ternyata di hapus.

Karena rasa kecewaku itu makanya jadilah fict abal plus aneh plus gombal ini. Wkwkwk…

Peluk hangat eet gitu.


End file.
